The present invention generally relates to hardware of the type adapted to mount devices to a rail interface, for example, of the type provided on a firearm, stand or tripod. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mounting apparatus adapted to mount a device, for example an optical device, to a rail interface of a firearm so as to enable adjustment of the height of the device relative to the rail interface.
Optical devices such as scopes, telescopes, monoculars, and sighting and aiming devices are commonly mounted to firearms, including rifles, shotguns, pistols and archery bows. These devices are preferably mounted so that their position relative to the firearm is maintained and remains stable during use of the firearm. A variety of hardware is commercially available for mounting optical devices to firearms, with most being adapted for use with a standardized rail interface, for example, a Picatinny-type rail interface (MIL-STD M1913), a Weaver-type rail interface, or a variation or adaptation of these, such as the NATO STANAG 2324 rail interface. These rail interfaces are similar, in that each defines a pair of parallel longitudinal rails (continuous or discontinuous) and slots that extend laterally between the rails and are spaced longitudinally along the length of the rail interface. These interfaces differ primarily by the width and spacing of their slots.
The sizes of devices that can be mounted to a rail interface vary widely, as do the optimal positions of the devices relative to the firearm and, therefore, the rail interface. For example, commercially available scopes typically have objective lenses in a range from 32 to about 56 mm, which significantly affects the position that will likely be suitable for the device on a firearm. In addition, firearm users typically position an optical device based upon the individual preferences of the user and the particular circumstances involved in the intended application or use of the device or firearm. For example, an optical scope might be positioned on the same firearm differently by two individuals based simply on differences in their physical characteristics. Also, users may wish to use multiple different devices on a single firearm, and such devices will likely have different sizes, shapes, and other characteristics associated with their use.
The substitution of one device for another on a firearm conventionally involves the use of different hardware to mount each device, while no modifications are typically available if the same firearm and device are used by different individuals. Therefore, it would be desirable if mounting hardware were capable of allowing for a range of adjustments between a firearm rail interface and one or more devices that one might be mounted to the firearm. However, such an adjustment capability should also provide stability so that the position of a device can be maintained and remain stable during use of the firearm.